


Pent-Up

by Ulan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, no point only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: It used to be easy back in the city.Out in the country, however, finding relief is not so easily done, nevermind that days are long and tiring. Ignis is already at the point when he is lusting for the only man he can even tell his problem to, and he is loath to jump a friend out of sheer sexual frustration.Unless said friend offers willingly, that is.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Pent-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Gladio I'll get him Iggy one of these days. Boy, we really don't do things by halves, do we? 
> 
> This is simple, unapologetic smut. Let's start this year off with a bang! (Yeah, that bang, and also that bang.)

Ignis knows he shouldn't.

The thing is, they have been at this for quite a while. It used to be easy. Back in the city, it had been easy enough to find someone on weekends or on Friday nights, if one nurses a drink long enough at a particular kind of bar. Even on weekdays, if Ignis was incredibly desperate, it was easy enough to book somebody from a reputable place who valued the privacy of its clients. It is nothing to be ashamed of, but neither is it anything to write home about. 

People have needs, plain and simple. Some perhaps more than others, but Ignis never did begrudge himself such things. Sex, after all, is one of life's better options for respite, quick and efficient in that way Ignis likes, provided the other party is also a gentleman about it. 

In a way, perhaps he has been spoiled in the city. Nowadays, they face days and days of camping; occasionally, in a slightly less cramped rented caravan, but the lack of privacy is the same. Some days they allow themselves to stay in motel rooms, but even those things are shared among them, with the most time alone they can manage is whatever time they are allowed in the shower. It is good enough for a quick release, but unfortunately, Ignis is someone who needs… well, more than that. 

Sometimes, he considers asking Gladio how he copes with it. Surely the man has had to deal with the same problem. After all, people indeed have needs, and Gladio doesn't strike him as the kind of guy who has a mild libido. Plus, Ignis figures, he and Gladio have known each other long enough to be able to talk about such things, are they not? 

Ah, but there also lies another problem.

Sure, Ignis has to deal with cramped quarters, to sharing living spaces with two boys fresh out of their teen years one could hardly think they have left those years yet at all. Their new arrangement had definitely needed some getting used to, but Ignis is not as fastidious as some people might think, and he can very well get used to Noctis and Prompto given enough time. The boys—albeit messy ones—are not so much the issue as it is the _other_ man they have to share such close spaces with. 

Gladio is… well, to be fair, if Ignis was to claim to have a friend—a _true_ one—beyond the life he chooses to live for Noctis and the duties he has for the Crown, then Gladio is perhaps the only person to really fit in that category. The fact that Gladio is there with him to care for their younger charges is perhaps the one fortunate thing out of the many unfortunate events that has thus far occurred. Noct’s Shield is a good man, a reliable and very trustworthy one, and if Ignis was to be left with one companion in all of Eos, then he can do much worse than Gladiolus Amicitia. 

The problem, however, brings us back to Ignis’ current predicament. Gladio is, to put it plainly, the kind of man who garnered attention back in the city for more than just his title and family name. Gladiolus Amicitia is that boy in class whom everyone liked even as far back as elementary years, the rare breed who didn’t seem to go through the awkward years of youth and just breezed through childhood and puberty looking every time like his peers’ definition of ‘attractive’. Ignis knew he liked boys fairly early, and he was not so proud as to deny that he had looked at Gladio with an appreciative eye once or twice—or more than that. Given their roles, however, it was not something Ignis actively pursued, deciding it was wiser to keep his professional and personal lives as separate as he could manage them. 

And Ignis managed, for the most part. It was easy, after all, to keep life like that in a city as big as Insomnia, where the Citadel can be left behind once Ignis deemed his work manageable for the next day. 

Things are different now. 

Now, with personal bubbles practically non-existent and with no means to sate frustrations in sight, things are no longer as easy. Gladio parades around like some tempting thing fresh out of an erotic fantasy. The tight tank tops that showcase his gorgeous bare arms, leather pants that should be impractical but work perfectly for him anyway—one would think such things are bad enough, but no. Gladio is also the type of guy who would not wear a shirt if he so much as gets an excuse not to, and at nights, it is as though he also cannot wait to get rid of the rest of his clothes. 

It would have been fine, really it would, if not for the fact that boxers just do nothing to hide the shape of the man's cock underneath the thin fabric. In this case, the rumors even seem to have gotten things right. Even limp, Gladio has a sizable bulge that makes Ignis’ mouth water. It also doesn’t help—oh, not at all—that Gladio spreads his legs without qualm while chatting or during an otherwise innocent game of cards, like it’s nobody’s business. 

Perhaps, Ignis thinks, giving the man the benefit of the doubt, perhaps it is just that Gladio does not think it _is_ anyone’s business. With days behind them and still long roads ahead, it is only to be expected that whatever walls they yet had with one another when they began this trip would be shed one by one, to give way for comfort and ease in their travel. He supposes he cannot blame the man for that, and far be it for Ignis to ask a friend to exchange his comfort for Ignis’ own. 

Nevermind that said discomfort brought about by said friend is… inconvenient to say the least. 

Nevermind also that after that ridiculous stunt with the Blademaster, Gladio seems to have regained even _more_ confidence to just… do without shirts altogether, it seems. There he goes, just glistening under the sun for all and sundry to see, splendid tan and tattoo and taut muscles towering all over them all. 

Oh, Ignis is definitely looking at long, long days ahead.  
  
  
  


"You okay, Iggy?"

It is a muggy day in Duscae. The last hunt took fairly long, but paid well enough for them to afford a day or two of proper beds in a motel, per their Prince’s request. Truth be told, Ignis barely spared their wallets a glance before agreeing, on edge especially after several rainy nights in a row in a tent, once or twice even needing to stay up later than they ought. After such an ordeal, he figured they deserved a few days with an actual roof over their heads. 

However, new problem: sleeping arrangements. They used to rotate room assignments early in their journey, but recently Noct and Prompto have been so inseparable, they practically claim rooms for themselves with nary any consultation from the Prince’s retainers. 

It is not a problem, per se, with both Noct and Prompto doing better these days in terms of training and combat, and the fact that their doors are just across the hallway. No, the problem is not that. The problem is the man Ignis is left to room with, seated back with his legs spread as is his wont, right there on the bed just beside Ignis’. 

It takes quite a bit from Ignis to keep from sighing. "Perfectly," he says in answer, though he does not quite meet Gladio’s eyes. No, he keeps his eyes closed, and focuses instead on the pillow behind his head and the firm mattress against his back. 

"Bullshit." Unfortunately for Ignis, Gladio has always been quick to call him out on such things. Ignis does not know why he even bothers deflecting sometimes—delaying tactics, most likely. "You’ve been quiet for days now. Nothing to complain about during hunts, mind you, and this ain’t a quip about your duties for Noct, which you’re still doing just fine. It’s just…” The Shield pauses, as though looking for the right words to use. “Something’s just off. What's wrong?" 

Ignis does sigh and open his eyes this time. "Really, Gladio,” he says, looking at the other, “it is nothing you need to concern yourself with." 

"Come on, Iggy." Gladio sits up, crossing his arms to his chest in a way that makes them bulge in a rather becoming way. Gods, it is the last thing Ignis needs to see. 

“I am telling you, it is nothing. I need only rest and I will be just fine.”

Ignis should have known that Gladio is not so easily dismissed. Not only that, he’s known Ignis long enough to read between the lines. “So you're saying there is something, but you’re just gonna let it pass and hope it goes away.” 

Unexpectedly, and rather alarmingly, Gladio rises from his bed and goes straight for Ignis'. Ignis has barely risen when the other man’s weight lands on the edge of the bed right beside him, looking straight at him and pinning him in place. 

“Right, let’s try this again.” Well within Ignis’ space now, Gladio is doubly difficult to avoid, especially when he has that piercing amber gaze fixed on Ignis. “What crawled up your ass this time?”

Ignis immediately frowns at the crude language, though he says nothing. Gladio has always ever been the only person to speak to Ignis in such a manner. It isn’t wholly unpleasant per se, but it does catch him off-guard—which is perhaps what Gladio is after anyway. Ignis refuses to give him the satisfaction. 

Besides, it is also rather difficult to explain that, well, the fact that nothing is up Ignis’ ass is _precisely_ the problem. 

“Gladio, I told you--”

“Oh, come on,” Gladio cuts him off. “Just spit it out. We’re in this together now, yeah? Who else are you going to tell but me?”

He does have a point. Ignis has even considered it, in his more crazed moments and longer restless nights. There just hasn’t been a good chance to do so. Nevermind that each time, the space between him and Gladio feels more and more charged, but with two other people between them, _relying_ on them, such a thing just does not seem appropriate. 

Now, though... now, with Noct and Prompto theoretically safe and distracted for hours, intent on finishing the new _Justice Monsters 5_ over at Crow’s Nest, perhaps now is a good time?

And anyway… Gladio asked. 

"I-- very well. I have been meaning to ask you this, after all." Even after one has decided to confide in one's friend, it is still not a comfortable topic to open and discuss. Ignis urges himself to push on. "How do you… I mean, we have been on the road for quite a while."

Gladio waits for more to follow, although the longer Ignis lingers on his question, the higher the Shield's eyebrows seem to rise. "We have," he agrees, speaking the words slowly as one who has not yet caught on on what is going on. "Is it giving you a hard time?" 

Ignis tilts his head at this. "In a manner of speaking," he says. It is an effort not to grimace. "How do you… I mean, where do you find the chance to…" 

Once again, Ignis loses the words. Or nerve. Or both. 

"Never thought you'd get tongue-tied," chuckles Gladio. 

Ignis sits up straighter. "This is hardly something easily discussed around the campfire," he says, "nor is it easy elsewhere, for that matter. I daresay most people would rather not even discuss it with anyone at all, save perhaps a… lover, or something similar."

The thing about Gladio, and why he and Ignis get along and work so well together, is that he has always been quick on the uptake. Ignis does not know if he is like that with everybody, but at least with Ignis, Gladio is quick to read the mood and understand the things Ignis leaves unsaid. 

A look of dawning spreads across Gladio's face, and slowly after, a smile. "Aah," he says, and from that alone Ignis can feel his face flushing. "Well, shit. If it is what I think it is, then, I mean, I just take care of it, you know?"

"On your own?" asks Ignis, equal parts embarrassed and relieved that Gladio seems to get it. "And that is sufficient?"

"Could be better for sure, but it gets the job done." Gladio must have seen something on Ignis' face, because he adds, "That is, it gets the job done for me anyway. I take it the same ain’t true for you.”

And that is the crux of the matter, isn't it? 

Ignis takes a deep breath, and releases it slowly. There is not a lot of ways to go about it, so, “No.”

And there it is. 

He is not quite sure what to expect after telling Gladio. Did he hope for advice? Perhaps, if the man has ideas (or has means of getting laid, Ignis' mind helpfully supplies), then Ignis is just about at the point when he does, in fact, want said advice. 

He supposes that a part of him also just wants to _do_ something with it, even to just talk about it, to deflate the tension somehow. Ignis is already at the point when he is lusting for the only man he can even tell his problem to, and he is loath to jump a friend out of sheer sexual frustration. 

“I could always help you with it."

Unless said friend offers willingly, that is.

Considering where his thoughts have just been, Ignis is not sure he heard the other correctly. Perhaps he is so hard up he is hearing things. "I beg your pardon?” he asks, just in case. 

Gladio’s mouth just quirks up, however, and gives way to a handsome grin. “What? I’m not your type?”

"That’s not--” Is he really saying this? “That is hardly the issue, Gladio.”

“Listen, it’s not a big deal.” If anything, Gladio only scoots closer, much closer now that his bent knee is touching Ignis, hot against his thigh even through their clothes. “It’s not like you’ve got many options out here. I guess the locals are up and about, but I wouldn’t recommend it, and I’m assuming the reason why you haven't propositioned anyone out there just yet is because you also don't think it's a safe option."

“Certainly not," denies Ignis. Insomnia was one thing, where he was sure safe sexual activities and regular health checks occurred at least in the circle he chose to associate with. Out here in the wider country, who knows if they are even as open with casual sex at all, much less between men? Ignis would rather not risk it. 

Gladio seems to understand, and think the same. “So?” 

Before Ignis could respond, Gladio siddles even closer. This time, he really encroaches on Ignis' space, the bed dipping where his hands push against it on either side of Ignis. His face comes impossibly closer, his breath brushing against Ignis' lips, which apparently are so parched they traitorously part at the mere promise of a kiss. 

_Oh, who am I even fooling?_ Ignis asks himself as he sees the smile on Gladio's face. There is a near drowsy look in his eyes as he tilts his head to the side, patiently watching Ignis, waiting for him to decide. Gods, the smell of him—a mix of sun, cheap motel soap, and the underlying musk that Ignis has grown intimate with in the close quarters they have come to be in—all come to him now, each tempting whiff threatening to grow and overwhelm him. 

He surges up and claims the kiss, so generously offered by the very man Ignis has desired for far, far too long. Both his hands come up to the sides of Gladio's face, the bristles of the man's facial hair making the skin of Ignis' palm tingle. He holds Gladio in place as he tilts his own head to the side, licking at the seams of those full, luscious lips, seeking entry, aching to taste. 

Gladio's mouth opens. He gamely meets Ignis' tongue, licking inside the other's mouth seemingly just as hungry. He pushes Ignis back against the pillows, not breaking the kiss even as his large thigh slips deliciously between Ignis' legs. Something has to be said about how pent-up Ignis is when this immediately has him moaning, the sound muffled inside Gladio's mouth. His hands fall down to grab at Gladio’s shoulders, sliding further down to his biceps where he grabs hold and _squeezes._

"Shit,” Gladio breathes out with a laugh. “When you said you're pent-up, you weren't kidding, were you?” 

His hand is hot as it trails down Ignis’ legs. Sure and unapologetic, it trails back up and cups the growing hardness between Ignis' legs, making the other arch up and buck needily against that hand. 

"Come on. We’ve got some time before the kids go hungry and come banging on the door for dinner. Why not make the most of the afternoon, hmm?” 

Ignis can hardly respond to him, still caught between the shock of _is he really doing this with Gladio_ and the sheer, absolute heaven that is Gladio's weight on him, his thick, hard leg back up and pressed against Ignis' cock, because _fucking finally._

Anyway, it doesn't seem like Gladio needs a response. His hands are all over Ignis, grabbing and squeezing at what he can reach. He moves to nip at Ignis' ear, licks down the length of his neck and blows cool air against the spit-slick skin. Ignis shivers at the barrage of sensation, suddenly spoiled where he has long had drought, and he thrusts up against Gladio's leg, helpless but to ride the pleasure. 

Ignis' body thirsts like desert sands long without rain. Wherever Gladio touches him, his body rises up to follow, gasps and keening sounds not long behind. Luckily the man seems equally intent on exploring and spoiling. Soon they find Ignis' nipples, perked up even beneath his thin shirt, needy for their turn. 

Curious, Gladio flicks at the pebbled nubs. 

Ignis all but shoots up from bed, the pleasure sharp as it goes straight down to his already aching cock. "Aah- Gladio!"

"Fuck yes," he hears Gladio groan, "jackpot."

Before Ignis can think to ask him, Gladio comes at him with renewed fervor. Ignis' body arches up helplessly as those fingers start to work him, flicking at his nipples back and forth, over and over until Ignis has his head pressed hard up against the pillows. His cock is still pressed up against Gladio's thigh, and Ignis cannot help but ride against it, hips moving of their own accord in time with the electric pleasure brought by each time Gladio's fingers brush against the tip of his nipples. 

"Gods, Iggy. That's it," Gladio coaxes. He lets Ignis ride the pleasure for a few more glorious seconds before he says, "C'mere."

Gladio then pulls them up. Ignis is too dazed and far gone to do more than follow him. Gladio turns them so his back is against the headboard, Ignis on his lap this time, straddling his thighs. He takes Ignis' mouth into a kiss while his fingers make quick work of the buttons of Ignis' shirt, pushing it from his shoulders and his arms and soon throwing it somewhere at the foot of the bed. The buttons of Ignis' pants soon follow, the movement so fast Ignis barely has the time to feel embarrassed before Gladio has his cock out and is giving it a few indulgent pumps. 

"Wait-- oh, Gladio…" is all he manages to say, panting hard as his head falls back helplessly, fast losing himself to pleasure. Underneath him he can also feel the shape of Gladio's cock pressing up against his backside. 

"Yeah, I've got you, Iggy." Gods, even the sound of him is doing things to Ignis. He barely registers it when Gladio slips off his shirt. He immediately pulls Ignis against him, presses his already leaking cock against the hot, bare skin and hard muscles of Gladio's abdomen. 

Ignis moans at the pleasure, which only grows louder as Gladio's fingers find his nipples again. They give the already sensitive nubs a long, hard squeeze; Ignis can hardly contain the pleasure. 

"Ssh, Iggy." Gladio lets go and pulls him back, coaxes him into a quick kiss. "I'll make you feel good, but you gotta keep it down." 

Ignis bites his lip just as Gladio's head begins to move again. He kisses down Ignis' neck, licks at his collarbones, and down, _down_ to his chest. The first brush of tongue against his nipple has him gasping and bucking against Gladio's body, blunt nails digging at the skin of Gladio's back as those lips move across his chest. The other nipple is sucked in, and the sound Gladio's mouth makes as he does so is so deliciously obscene, and _fuck_ the way he flicks at it with his tongue--

By the time Gladio's fingers play with the other, his other hand slipping down and wrapping around Ignis' cock, Ignis' legs are trembling and he has to cover his own mouth with his hand, lest he cries out too loudly once again. 

"Want to come once, take the edge off?" Gladio asks him, voice gruff and lips brushing against Ignis' nipple as he speaks, just before he slides up to once again begin kissing along Ignis' neck. 

"Oh fuck," is all Ignis manages to say. He can feel the pleasure mounting, and his hips helplessly buck against Gladio's hand. "Oh fuck, I'm about to."

"Go on." The words are murmured against his neck. The hand on him does not relent; it pumps his cock diligently, patiently, moving in time with the needy way his hips are moving into that hand and against the delicious bulge the shape of which Ignis can feel right under him. He feels the pleasure building, and he is desperate to chase after it. 

It does not take long. Soon Ignis is arching up, muffling the moans he cannot resist making into the meat of his palm as his body is wracked with tremors, spurting white seed on Gladio's hand and torso. 

"There you go," Gladio all but coos, still pumping Ignis down from that first orgasm. Ignis shivers against him, still incredibly sensitive and aroused, but that at least indeed has taken the edge off, and is exactly what he needed. 

He catches his breath. As he does so, he looks down at Gladio. He notes his friend's flushed face, his kiss-swollen lips, the dazed look in his eyes as though he was the one to come instead of Ignis. His cock burns a brand pressed up against Ignis' ass, but still he does not demand reciprocation, instead still intent on Ignis' pleasure. 

"Tell me what you need, Iggy," he says, the words rough and breathy as he says them. His hands hold Ignis tight, curving around his waist, almost surreptitiously moving him so he is grinding against the bulge of Gladio's own cock. 

Oh, he makes Ignis ache. He looks so good looking up at Ignis like that, all loose hair a dark, wild mane about him, his face still so painfully attractive despite the exertion. If anything, red and aroused is a good look on him, one Ignis wouldn't mind seeing as often as Gladio will allow. Even though he had just come, Ignis can feel his own cock filling again, needing more of what Gladio has to give.

"Give me more," he tells him. His hand slides down, palming at the soft skin and hard muscle of Gladio's chest, down his chiseled abs, and down, down to the bulge inside the man's straining pants. That cock has been teasing Ignis this whole time, and he is _hungry_ for it. "I want to know what you taste like. And then, when I have you hot and ready, I want to feel you inside me."

Gladio's gasp as Ignis palms at his cock is gratifying. "Fuck, Ignis."

Ignis slides down. He continues rubbing at the bulge he finds there, enjoying the sounds of Gladio's heavy breaths as he does so. He lets those sounds guide him, with the heat of Gladio's arousal so close at hand feeding the desire already coiling low within his gut. He leans in and mouths at Gladio's cock, tracing the shape of it beneath the heavy material of his pants, listening for the moan Gladio inevitably makes. 

Gladio breathes in relief when Ignis unbuttons his pants and starts to pull it off of him. Ignis, meanwhile, cannot help the awed gasp at the sight that greets him. He's expected it from the way Gladio was filling his pants earlier, but the sight of him like this, bare-chested, his pants open at the front with his huge cock hanging out in all its glory, hard and leaking and twitching in Ignis' hand, is a whole new experience. Gods, he truly is the biggest guy Ignis has ever seen, in every way as he has now proven. 

"Iggy," Gladio breathes out, almost begging. 

Gladio still has his socks on, but Ignis can work with that. He is unwilling to wait any longer. He goes down on Gladio, sprawls down between the man's open legs, his heavy cock cradled between Ignis' greedy hands. He kisses the head, tongue quick to lick the precome that sticks to his lips before he wraps them around the head, keeping them soft and plush while his tongue licks at the slit between them. Gladio slides slightly down from the headboard, head tilted back, gritted teeth and with his arm thrown over his eyes. 

"Fuck, that feels so good," he groans out. He hisses as Ignis slides down to take more of him inside his mouth. He doesn't quite make it fully down—that'll probably take some practice—but Gladio isn't complaining. His fingers bury in the hair behind Ignis' head, pulling and caressing, thumb brushing against the shell of Ignis' flushed ear. 

Gladio is hot, heavy against his tongue. Ignis licks up the length of that cock as expected of a man who hasn't had cock in ages. Certainly it feels like it, and Ignis wonders if Gladio really does taste as good as he thinks or he is so starved he'll take any decent cock at this point. His own is heavy and throbbing between his legs, but he pays it no heed as he gives all his attention for now to Gladio. 

Here where his musk is the strongest, he fills Ignis' nose with him, making Ignis' mouth water even as he runs his tongue flat against the sides. Gladio is salty and somewhat bitter against Ignis' tongue, but it's a flavor he likes, as is the taste of the precome that keeps beading at the tip of Gladio's cock. Ignis wraps his fingers around him and teases the clear liquid out. He touches it with the tip of his finger, greedily watching as the sticky liquid threads obscenely between his fingertip and the head of Gladio's cock. He stretches it up until it breaks, watching all the while, after which he opens his mouth and slips his wet finger inside. 

Gladio groans above him. "Astrals, you're killing me." 

Gladio sounds like the breath has been punched out of him. It makes Ignis want to preen just a little, but before he knows it, Gladio is pulling him up once again. He scrambles to sit on Gladio's lap, but his mouth opens naturally when Gladio comes forward to kiss him. Oh, it's so good— _he_ is so good, this man whom Ignis thought would forever be out of bounds. 

"Iggy…" Gladio begins to pull away, though he seems challenged by the attempt, the first few times coming back to plant kisses again and again on Ignis' mouth. "Shit, we gotta… agh, I should've gotten them before we started." 

Before Ignis could ask him what he meant, Gladio has successfully extracted himself from the tangle of limbs they made. He rises from the bed and makes for his pack just at the foot of his own bed. 

"What are you--" Ignis begins to ask, but Gladio is back soon enough, as quickly as he left. 

Ignis glances at the items Gladio threw on the bed. A pack of condom lies there, as does a longer thing that he can only assume is some travel-sized packet of lube. 

"I thought you didn't…?" he asks, remembering what Gladio claimed earlier. 

"I didn't, but I saw them at a stop a while back and thought they might come in handy." Gladio grins, white teeth matching the glint in his heated eyes. His hands curve around Ignis' waist as he pulls the man to him again. "Turns out I'm right." 

Ignis can only roll his eyes at him. Nevermind that he is right; Gladio is hardly the kind of guy who needs further validation anyway. 

The mood returns quickly enough, with Gladio pushing Ignis down again on the bed. This time, he rolls Ignis to his side and places a pillow between his legs. Gladio comes up behind him, practically draped like a heated blanket across his back. Ignis faintly hears the rustle of plastic before he feels Gladio's hand sliding along his backside, fingers finding the cleft between his cheeks. 

Ignis bites at a knuckle to keep quiet, else the anticipation breaks him. He feels Gladio's finger smearing the lube around, along that crack and around his puckered hole, still somewhat sensitive from when he attempted to sate himself to no avail earlier that morning. His hips buck with impatience now, needing more, and that's all the signal Gladio needs to push a finger and slide it deep inside Ignis. 

Ignis' back arches at that sweet, sweet slide. It’s always different when somebody else does it, more satisfying somehow. Gladio’s fingers are even thicker than Ignis’ own, and longer at that, perhaps by virtue of him just being larger than Ignis all around. He has a better angle from where he is, too, and so can touch deeper than when Ignis does this to himself. Gladio does not say when he inserts another finger, but Ignis gasps when he feels that stretch. The moan escapes him before he can rein it when those same fingers hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him, making his hips buck sharply at the pleasure. 

“Not as tight as I thought you’d be,” Gladio says against his ear. He nips at the edges, sending tingles down Ignis’ back. He is at three fingers now. “When’s the last time you touched yourself here?”

Ignis ought to be embarrassed by it, and he is somewhat, but somehow the fact that Gladio can say such things easily gives him courage. “Just this morning,” he tells him. His voice comes out a bit breathless, but there is no helping that. 

“Yeah? How was it?”

Gladio’s voice is equally gruff. Is he thinking of Ignis doing this? Somehow, the idea that Gladio is not wholly unaffected satisfies something inside Ignis. He feels himself relaxing further, enjoying the sensations of Gladio's fingers pushing in and out, stretching him. “Utterly unsatisfying,” he answers honestly. 

A deep chuckle blows warm air along Ignis’ nape. He bites his lip to temper a smile, but Gladio has always been good at putting him at ease. He supposes he ought to not have been surprised that the man can do so even during this. 

“Let’s see if we can do something about that, shall we?” 

Gladio’s fingers leave him then. Anticipation fills him, not even leaving room for the disappointment of feeling momentarily bereft, not when the promise of more hangs so close in the air between them. Gladio plants kisses all around Ignis’ shoulder and back, his hand hot and even possessive as he guides Ignis’ leg higher up against the pillow. 

He whispers a quiet, "Ready for me?" and waits for Ignis' nod before he's there, head pushing in at the entrance. His hand holds him steady, knuckles brushing lightly against Ignis' skin before he grabs at a cheek. He pulls at it, opens Ignis up to take him right as he pushes his cock in as deep as Ignis can take him. 

Ignis turns his head to bury his moan into the pillow, because there is no way he is going to be able to remain quiet during this. He stays there, biting into the casing as Gladio pushes in and out of him, loosening him further so he can take Gladio deeper each time. He grabs at the hand on his leg, blunt nails scratching at the skin there, as he groans and moans and mewls every time that cock slides inside him. 

"No wonder a quick go at the shower doesn't do it for ya," says Gladio, breaths heavy between the words. "You always do it like this?"

"I have--" A moan cuts through Ignis' answer. "I have topped, on occasion, when the mood and partner inspired it. But—oh, _right there_ —most of the time, yes, I… like it like this." 

And 'like this' is even exactly how Gladio is doing it. Not all partners have been satisfactory for Ignis; tastes do not always match, the touch of some too light for his liking. Sometimes such things are really just touch and go. Gladio holds him firmly though, maneuvers him confidently to find the angle that works for them both, whatever pulls the best reactions from Ignis. The compatibility is electrifying. 

"Maybe we should get you a toy for the road," says Gladio with a chuckle. 

Ignis flushes at the thought. It's not so much the thought of a toy—he's had them, of course—but the idea of Gladio getting it with him, or for him. Something so intimate would inevitably make him think of Gladio while he uses the thing, which is exactly what Ignis would have wanted to avoid, at least before this. 

"Don't be ridiculous," he says, though his face feels flushed just at the thought of it all. "Where would I even hide that thing?"

"Imagine Noct or Prom finding a dildo in the Armiger." 

When Gladio laughs, Ignis can feel it inside him. It's a novel sensation, one that has him biting at his lip at the faint vibrations. He can take Gladio fully now, feels it in the way the man bottoms out and presses their bodies flush against one another. 

Gladio pulls on Ignis once again, hand firm but gentle on his arm as he guides them to a different position. This time, Gladio is on his back on the bed with Ignis on top of him, straddling him, knees on the mattress on either side of him. The position makes the flush rise higher on Ignis' cheeks, as suddenly he feels terribly exposed. 

"Gladio--" he begins to say, but a finger presses against his lips. It stays there as Gladio guides his cock once again between Ignis' legs, and it holds him steady even as Gladio slides slowly back in, deeper and deeper until he bottoms out, and Ignis' eyes flutter closed. 

"There you go," murmurs Gladio, his voice a deep, comforting sound. He pulls out and pushes back in, making Ignis gasp. His hands hold Ignis by the waist, supporting him as he holds himself up while Gladio finds a good pace, thrusting in and out. "Move us however you need it, Iggy. I want to make it good for you." 

It's been good the whole time, Ignis wants to tell him. Gladio is a thoughtful lover, a _gorgeous_ one at that, and at the point that he found Ignis, Ignis would probably be satisfied with a quick fuck on the carpet. But they are taking their time now, and in this position they indeed easily find the angle that has Gladio's cock brushing against Ignis' prostate each time. Ignis' head falls back at the sensation, the pleasure so hot it threatens to burn him alive but _oh,_ what a way to go. 

He gasps as Gladio lets him go, only for his fingers to find Ignis' neglected nipples once again. This time, with a cock fucking deep inside him, the pleasure feels dangerously indulgent. Every brush of Gladio's thumbs against his chest sends sparks of pleasure through Ignis, mixing with the steady pleasure of feeling his body fucked by the man's cock. He fills Ignis so well, stretching him deliciously each time. The head rubs up against him _just right_ and Ignis' head helplessly falls back, eyes fluttering as they stare dazedly at the ceiling, mouth open as each thrust forces a moan out of him, unable anymore to completely rein them in. 

Gladio takes his hand then, and guides it so it wraps around Ignis' own cock. Ignis gasps at the added pleasure, and he looks down at Gladio. 

"Whatever you need, Iggy," the man tells him. Open, no judgment, no awkwardness even as they move like this, sweaty and unclothed on top of cheap motel sheets, long friends who are just now having sex for the first time. 

Just as Ignis starts to move his hand, Gladio reaches up to tweak his nipples again. Ignis whines at the barrage of sensations, but Gladio just keeps at it until Ignis is taut and arched up on top of him, chest greedily out in display for Gladio's fingers, legs spreading wider in greedy invitation. And Gladio, bless him, just eats up all his cues, and takes him up on all of them.

"That's it, babe," Gladio says to him. His hips set a steady rhythm, tireless as he fucks up inside Ignis' body deliciously hard and deep. "There you go. We'll get you there, don't worry." 

" _Fuck."_ Unable to keep completely quiet, Ignis covers his mouth with his other hand. His teeth close around his thumb, finding purchase—because gods, it feels so good. He needs this, needs it so badly words fail him, drowning instead as he pumps his cock in time with Gladio's thrusts. "Gladio--"

"Yeah," grunts Gladio. He is now also gloriously flushed, hair sticking with the sweat on his face. "Feels good for me, too, Iggy. Fuck, you look so good like this. Come on." His thrusts grow more forceful, his pace picking up. "Come on. I want to see you come on my cock." 

If what he's doing isn't already achieving that, those words just about push Ignis over the edge. They feed a fire already burning hot and high inside him, one that has been keen on Gladio ever since Ignis knew he desired men in the first place. One has to be blind not to desire the man after all, has to be numb to not look at him and wonder what it's like. Gladio looks like the kind of man who would be good at holding someone, press them down while he fucks them forcefully and relentlessly. 

Ignis wants it. He wants it so badly, and having that chance with him now, he grabs and scratches at whatever part of Gladio he can reach. The man's cock thrusts in and out of him, stretching him open, the head pumping against that place inside him in a way that's driving Ignis wild. He comes with a shout, hard and without warning and _loudly,_ but Gladio doesn't stop. He grabs at Ignis' waist and thrusts, once, two more times, before he, too, is tensing through his own orgasm, fingers likely leaving marks for later on Ignis' skin. 

For a moment, it feels as though Ignis' whole body is trembling from the exertion. Sweat trickles down his back, leaving cool trails he can now feel in the aftermath. His breath is threatening to burst out of his chest and his arms feel like they are about to give. Gladio catches him just in time, pulling him to lie on top of him, head against his chest where he can hear Gladio's heartbeat going as fast as his own. 

There is a bit of shifting as Gladio discards the condom on the bin under the end table between their beds. Once that's done, he turns back to Ignis. "Feeling better?" he asks him.

Ignis can't help it; he laughs. "Quite. Thank you, Gladio."

"Anytime," he says. Ignis looks up at him then. Gladio looks relaxed, looking down at Ignis, still coated in his afterglow. He has one arm behind his head, while the other reaches up to brush the back of his fingers against Ignis' cheek. "I mean that, Iggy." 

It comes to him a bit of a surprise. However, looking back, he supposes he shouldn't be. 

"Thank you," he says to him, this time with a smile. There is either too much to say or not a lot, depending on how far Ignis wishes to discuss this. For now, he opts to say, "I do not know how often we can manage it." 

He pauses for a moment, eyes regarding Gladio carefully. Around this man, Ignis finds his walls do not really last. There is no one else he's really ever told his worries to, save him, and that habit finds him even now. "Are we going to be all right, Gladio?" 

He need not expound. Gladio knows him well, and understands his situation better than anyone. 

"It'll be fine, Iggy," he reassures him, ever the more confident one of the two. His hands come up to caress Ignis' face again, fingers brushing lightly against Ignis' cheek. 

"The moment it gets in the way--"

"We stop, I know." Gladio rises up, still intent on appeasing. He leans in and kisses Ignis, more chaste though he tastes still of lingering desire. It's unfair how much he makes Ignis want him. "I promise you, my duty will come first, as I expect yours will likewise do for you. That will not change."

Ignis nods slowly, relieved to hear it first from Gladio. "I know. I trust you," he says. 

Gladio smiles and returns the nod. "We'll manage, you'll see. Though I dunno… is this something we should be declaring? Like officially?" The smile slips and a look of dread comes over Gladio's face. "Shit, do I need to tell Cor?" 

Ignis returns his grimace. "It is not expressly forbidden," he points out, remembering the rules. "I just thought… it would be less complicated that way."

"Yeah," Gladio thoughtfully agrees. "I mean… I've always wanted to, it's just that I thought maybe it's best not to, you know? And I wasn't sure you'd be interested, and I didn't want to make things awkward. But damn, I wanted to." As though to prove his point, he leans in and kisses Ignis again, this time less innocently, tongue licking inside Ignis' mouth. He grins against Ignis' lips. "Should I be sorry for being glad that we found a reason to try it out now?"

And just like that, the mood lightens. Ignis rolls his eyes at Gladio and pushes him away. "Considering that this happened out of a lack of options, I would rethink those sentiments if I were you." 

He makes to move so he could stand and hunt for their clothes, but Gladio grabs him from behind and pulls him back to bed. 

"Hey, I'll take it," says the Shield, laying kisses all over Ignis' skin. "Whatever gets me in Ignis Scientia's pants. I hear that doesn't come cheap." 

"Don't be crude." Ignis pushes him off again, but Gladio only laughs. Ignis can only sigh at him, shaking his head as he successfully stands this time. He stretches, his body aching and deliciously sore in places. The floor is littered with their clothes, and Ignis is just considering whether to re-use them or chuck them in the laundry, when a sharp _slap_ and a hot tingling erupts from his backside. 

He turns around, eyes wide with shock. "Did you just slap my ass, Gladio?" 

"Sorry," says the guy, not looking sorry at all. "I've been wanting to do that for years."

That gets him a face full of dirty clothes fresh out of the floor, and Gladio rightfully sputters and curses at his unintended mouthful. Really, he deserves worse than that, but at the same time, he truly does look so good and inviting that he makes Ignis want to return to bed.

So he does, choosing to ignore the look of triumph on the other's face. It's easier to do so now. 

He is, after all, in a better mood. 

**Author's Note:**

> While I love the sweet, timid getting together Gladio and Ignis do in their BH years, I also love the friendship and more confident maturity they have when they get together a little bit later. I did not plan the level of comfort they had in this story, but it comes out when I write them. Man, I just adore these two together. ❤


End file.
